


In the vaccum of space...

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aggression, Anal, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, Butts, Dead Hookers, Domination, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reason for hate, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Sluts, Smut, Space sluts, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Disturbing events from Vegeta's time on the Frieza force. Just a warning this is a pretty sour lemon.New chapter added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to characters and the universe they exist in goes to the creator of Dragon Ball.
> 
> Trigger warning. See tags.

It has been long cold years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta. The Prince now beginning to grow into a man. At times his privileges under Frieza made him feel as one of the elite in the universe. Blood lust ran deep in his Saiyan veins and oh yes...he'd already tasted so much blood. When he did he felt sure of his Saiyan birthright to become the most powerful being.

Yet other times the sheer terror Frieza could instill would drowned out his ego and he felt small and afraid. Not simply afraid but filled with terror.  
All the greatness and superiority within could disappear to unleash a scared child. During his childhood he'd been imprisoned and starved near death by Frieza after being taken from his father. But as he won in combat he was rewarded more and more. He vowed that one day hed be next to Frieza and use the Power the Super Saiyan to destroy him...but those dangerous thoughts quickly dissipated when Frieza made a show of force. 

Gathered in main hall of the ship, the entire Frieza force stood at attention, silent and still. No one dared to breath heavier than absolutely necessary. Vegeta was in a front row. 

In the center of all stood 6 men. Naked. Top members of the Frieza Force. 2 men Vegeta knew personally as he'd shared quarters with them some time ago on one of his first missions to destroy a planet. All these men were strong and powerful. They could kill an entire planet of life and leave without a scratch....and yet. Next to Frieza they were worms next to a bird. 

Frieza entered. Slowly and calmly. Giving no indication to the evil and deviance he would soon unleash. Though everyone knew what was to come and it never made it any easier to watch. 

Frieza scanned the room. He smirked.  
"So these valiant members of my force all have a death wish. They thought for a pathetic moment that they could come together and destroy me." he scanned the room. The ki energy was rising...but not with power. Fear.  
"I give so much to all of you. I plucked each and every one of you like a flower from the environment which you were found. Im something of a mother to you all. I feed you, house you, teach you all you need to become the mightiest of all beings. And here stand 6 of most my trusted. Not 1 or 2 but 6!" his own anger nearly showing. But he then smirked it turn it into sick amusement. "I have a feeling with so many of my top destroyers guilty of such deplorable conduct that there are others below them who would seek to also over throw me. But believe me after you witness their justice you will again be grateful and remember who is the superior life form in the universe."

Vegeta hated what was to come next. But he knew to look away completely would show defiance. Frieza would not simply kill the men...he would humiliate them. Spiritually and sexually. You would know and feel just how bad your mistake had been to test Frieza and so would everyone in the room.  
Frieza gestured for a servant to remove his royal cape and robe. This time Vegeta notice it was a small green girl with tiny breast. She was naked besides a collar and a delicate metal chain that hung on her slim hips. She was a new slave from the last planet theyd destroyed.  
Frieza approached the first man. They staired intensely into each others eyes. 

" So Chedd...you were the one in charge of this little rebellion. That is to say you made the first waves of this motion. How does it feel to know that you failed?!" with that he wipped his tail across Chedds face. He was knocked to the ground. Frieza began to rub his tail and he moaned...his tail was not only a weapon...but also his sex organ. Chedd spit out the blood and 2 teeth. Getting to his hands and knees he turned to face the cold overlord.  
"Fuck you Frieza...there is no shame in my goal!" with that Frieza brought his tail down hard of his back. He was knocked back to the ground. The other men in the line tried to move away as their connected chain pulled them closer. Frieza smiled turning to the men.  
"Dont worry my pets you will soon get your chances." he turned back to Chedd and hit him with a blast. It scorched his entire body leaving blacked chard skin.  
Frieza let his tail begin to encircle his neck. He was "massaging" the neck constricting it harder and harder. Crushing and destroying Chedds wind pipe. Frieza began to moan as the man fought to release himself to no avail. He was nearly dead from asphyxiation when Frieza lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. He pulled his tail away rubbing it vigorously then slowed. He positioned it at the entrance to Chedds anus. "NO ONE DEFIES FRIEZA!!" he screamed. He rammed his tail into Chedd. Chedd screamed his last death call. Destroying his insides.. Again and again...further and further. Finally only a lifeless body was left. Until finally Frieza slowed and with a final thrust...the tip of his tail came thru Chedds mouth.  
He slipped his tail out and flung the lifeless body away. He looked around the room. "The fate of each man will be worse than the one before. And to those who dare still believe they could ever defy my power... yours will be worse yet!" 

The rest of the men were put to death in much the same fashion. Freiza becoming more sexual and brutal with each one. Vegeta felt so ill but knew better than flinch. How was much a disgusting animal in control of the universe!? He wanted to go to his quarters as quickly as he could when this was over. How could you be so disgusting with your tail?! He became aware and ashamed of his own tail. 'I'm not an animal. I'm a prince...Im...' 

His thoughts were interupted by a feeling....he looked up. Frieza was stairing right at him. 'No!' he thought.

"Tell me Saiyan...what is so fascinating on the floor below you. That you have the nerve to focus your attention elsewhere." he began walking to him.  
Vegeta dropped to his knee and bowed  
"Nothing Lord Freiza. I was just in aw of your leadership." SHIT! It was too late. Hed been careless. No NO!  
Frieza smiled....that sick smile.


	2. A promise to thy self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is spared the worst fate imaginable. But he's well aware of how close he'd been...

Vegeta trembled as Frieza closed the distance between them. Is this to be his end?! To be humiliated for all to see. The end of the Royal Saiyan Bloodline to be subjected to suffering and then destroyed. He could feel his body tense up. 

"So what is it Monkey Prince? Are you amoung them? Planning my fall as though it would be so easy. That thinking is what killed your father and the rest of your pathetic planet. Hmm? So what is it my young prince?" Vegeta didnt raise his head.  
"My lord...I....I was just in aw of your great strength. Truely seeing the vastness of your power." he wasnt exactly sure what he was trying to say. He could feel his tail instinctively tucking under him. 

Frieza's own tail crept into the air. With a mighty smack it beat against the full length of his back. The Prince was against the floor! 'No! No, not like this. Not like Chedd!!' his mental voice crying in pain. Then he felt it. 

A tail intertwining with his. How disgusting! A Saiyans tail was a sacred and holy body part. Only a mate would touch anothers tail. Even in battle with a worst enemy a tail was not touched.

"No...please..." Vegeta cried, "anything but that."  
Frieza chuckled. He removed his tail though not at the Saiyans request.

"Dont worry pathetic Monkey Prince. I will not molest you further. The Saiyan race has always disgusted me. You are all stupid animals barely capable of functioning as a sentient life form. To touch you more than necessary would lower my own decadence." Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. He ached to rub away the painful sting on his tail.

"Let this be a leason to you Vegeta...you will watch and listen to all that I do....Let that be a leason to all!" Everyones eyes were on Frieza...yet the small huddled Prince felt as though they were watching him. 

Later that night in the dinning hall no one spoke. Everyone was still too sick from what they had witnessed. Watching Frieza kill innocent citizens was normal in fact one could feel quit a lot of power being by his side, killing the same citizens. Many on Frieza's force enjoyed slaughter Vegeta included. But the things he did to traitors. Or a few select slaves. Were unnatural. 

He just stirred the bowl of slop in front of him...he dared to lift his eyes. Was everyone watching him? Looking to see how weak he was. Disgraced. He peaked an eye up...no eyes were on him. Though he knew his pride was injured. His tail still feeling so sensitive. He wanted to rip it off and be done with it. 

With that thought he grew so angry. So dark. He would never again be on the ground begging anyone for anything!  
He would become the most ruthless killer in the force. He would work his way to the top. He would one day be strong enough to kill Frieza. Frieza would know who was truely the most powerful. No one would ever comprise him again!!! 

His thoughts interupted as Nappa sat across from him. Nappa's eyes were on him...he was staring down at him. Down! As if he was better to look down at his own Prince! Vegeta lifted his head to look into Nappa. He was so full of rage. Was Nappa pitying him? Vegeta's eyes nearly welling with tears of rage and hate. Nappa shook his head. 

"Prince Vegeta...control your ki." He gently warned.  
Vegeta swallowed. He was right. He shoved these feelings into his soul. He would use it to climb to the top. His ki came back to normal. Nappa nodded. 

"Nappa. I will make my way to top of the Force...to the top." Vegeta said. Free of any fear or weakness. 

"My life to serve you Prince." Nappa knew exactly what Vegeta would do once he was at the top. And he would be by his Prince's side to insure success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to continue my story. I felt strange leaving Vegeta on a floor in fear.


	3. The Pleasure Dens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nappa and Raditz see the damage done by the days events plan a trip for their prince. To the Pleasure Dens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charaters and worlds belong to their creator.

............................................................................................

Nappa found Raditz standing next to a small window looking out into space. 

"Raditz, I worry for our prince." his tone was flat and didn't sound worried at all. "Not about his physical well being but his mental state. He needs more control over what is going on." 

 

"Agreed. I think I know the perfect place to cheer him up." Raditz eyes never left the window. They both knew the impact that the days events could leave on a man. Some had commited suicide after such an event if the embarrassment was too deep. Or the fear of a worse fate... 

The Prince of their society could not be allowed to fall victim of such mental turbulence. 

"The Pleasure Den? Our next weeks leave should give him enough opportunity to reclaim some dominance." Nappa had already planned it out. 

Raditz nodded. He himself always enjoyed a good trip to the dens...pushing women into the bed and having his way with them. Sometimes he was purposely too rough...and would have to pay for cost of the entire prostitute. Having left them injured or worse. Plus the house owners never cared as long as they were compensated.

Nappa also had a distinctive lust for being exceptionally rough. It was an easy way for the Pimps and Pimpets to be rid of a girl that just wasn't bringing in good money anymore. Or a troublemaker who seemed to fight with the other ladies too often. 

"I think we will warn them to give him disposables. I doubt anyone but him will be leaving the rooms unharmed." Raditz commented. 

Nappa nodded in agreement. With that the conversation was done. There wasn't much they could do to help their prince. They could barely show that they still respected his title. Being soft would only make it worse.

Nappa turned down to corridor to the quarters he shared with Vegeta....Standing in the middle of the room was Vegeta...and in his arms the mangled body of a dead servant. 

"What happened Vegeta?" Nappas voice was calm. Vegeta's body trembled. He dropped the twisted body. 

"It was looking at me...too much..." Vegeta regained his composure. Nappa picked up the dead body and flushed it down the garbage collector. 

"Vegeta. When we have out leave next week Raditz and I want you to come with us." he was looking to Vegeta for confirmation. 

"So you two decide what I should do with my spare time?" He was getting worked up again. 

"No, we are asking as friends. We see you for the man you are and besides Vegeta it'll be fun." Nappa smiled an evil smile. Vegeta unsure what this meant. 

" Exactly where is it you want me to go?" Vegeta let his guard down a bit. 

"To the pleasure dens." Nappa could tell his interest was thoroughly peaked. "There are more women than you could ever dream of dominanting." Nappa knew that word would seal the deal. 

Not trying to look too pleased Vegeta grunted. Then it hit him. In what way does one do these things. If he was going to ask it would be have to be here and now. 

"Nappa as you know I have been here most of my life. Could you quickly elaborate what one does at these 'dens' we will be visiting?" he didn't want to sound too childish but needed to know how to behave. After all it didn't seem like they killed everyone and destroyed planets while they were away. 

Nappa was pleased his offer had stuck. 

"Surely, first we will arrive to the Den district and pick out an appropriate Pleasure house. Simply put the females need to resemble us enough for us to mate with them. You pay the owner of the house money and the women of the house are yours to do what ever with. The women themselves do not matter. They're for your benefit." he watched Vegetas face for any clues that he may need further elaboration. Vegeta nodded. 

"Alright, I know what mating is...in a way." he began to feel shame again. Nappa caught it quickly and interjected. 

"The women know exactly what it is and will not hesitate to begin. Have as many as you want and when your done with them toss them out of the room....or snap their necks. It doesn't really matter." he thought to toss that tid-bit in. 

He knew Vegeta was inexperienced and would be hard to control once his instincts kicked in. "But there's   
something I want you to know and it's   
a bit detailed...The liquids your body released can impregnate a woman. Now most of these women have been sterilized but some times they havent...Do Not leave your seed inside of a woman no matter how much you may want to...and let her live. It may seem an unlikely precaution since I don't know of any race compatible with ours...but our goal is not to test that out" his lecture was finished. Vegeta was nervous about the upcoming week. Mostly because it had been strange talking to another man about dominating females. What if others found out what they were doing?  
......................................................

The day arrived to head out for the Pleasure Dens. He thought it would be just the three of them. But it seemed other men had there needs to scratch as well. 

Soon you could see the glowing many colored lights in the distance. "Thats it." said Raditz. Vegeta hadn't really known he was there. "I'll tell you what Vegeta. The woman who we can mate with are in houses with purple lights. Only go to those. You won't find women that look exactly like us. There are no others of our type. But they are close enough to use. I like blue girls with purple hair. Nappa enjoys red girls with white hair. The houses with green lights are good as well. Not for women but for things like liquors and herbs. Try some of those out as well." Raditz seemed to have the real knowledge. 

"So there are no ...um... peach or brown women? Not anywhere?" Vegeta asked. 

"Sorry Prince... but no there aren't." Raditz reply was a bit muted. "Say come with Nappa and I to your first house. It'll be my treat. Hell I'll pay for a hundred woman if you want them." he laughed deeply. He had been looking forward to his week off all year.   
......................................................

An old green woman with white hair opened the door bowing graciously. Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta and a few others walked in. The green woman knew that these men had big appetites and big "wallets"

She lead them to the guest hall. And strummed a chime on the wall. Out came owner of the house. She was Purple with Blue hair. She bowed before everyone. "Welcome Gentleman, welcome!" she smiled. "I always look forward to the arrival of your group. I think this will be our best year yet as I have collected many interesting women from across the universe. All highly highly skilled. In fact I have 178 new women in the house...along with old favorites. Please begin to make your request." The men lined up and began requesting women and what type. She handed them specialized cards. When they entered their room the type of women they requested would enter in a few moments. Nappa and Vegeta were up next. 

"So glad for your return Nappa I know exactly who to send to your room for you, but what about your nice friend?" the pimpet asked with a generous smile. 

"Just send in any troublemakers you may have...and put this on my tab only. Its my treat to the Saiyan Prince." he knew that last part would encourage Vegeta and remind him that a Prince gets what he wants. 

"Oh yes...I have some young girl who just cant seem to act right. I tell you I will send her up and see what he thinks. In fact these will be free to honor the Prince's first time here." she knew exactly what Nappa had meant when he said to send troublemakers. Meaning dont expect these girls back all. No skin off her back she thought. Some girls just never adjusted to the lifestyle and it was more trouble than it was worth to keep them. 

As they headed up to their double room. Vegeta began to feel excitment...he could smell exactly what went on here. It made his groin tighten. "You stay in your room I'll stay in mine. Remember Vegeta they are for enjoyment only dont let them be soft with you." Nappa extended some last minute wisdom as they entered the room.

Vegeta was feeling utterly savage at this point. No one needed to tell him how to mate with anyone anymore. He could smell exactly how it happened. 

 

"Like you say mind your own business and I'll mind mine." he snapped. Nappa was actually thankful to hear that snap in the Prince's voice. He thought it had disappeared. 

Vegeta walked across the room passing what would be Nappa's bed and opened the door to the room to the one that would be his. He stood there waiting for the arrival of the mystery girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this fairly quickly after writing it. I hope any errors dont take away from the story. I do plan to go thru later and make some corrections. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm not easily offended so if there are major mistakes do let me know ☺
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic dead hooker, liquor, and drugs chestnut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charaters and their universe are not not mine. 
> 
> Also the drug used in this chapter is nameless. Its something reminiscent of weed and opium mixed. Honestly couldn't think of a good name for so left it at "herb"

The girl that came in was particularly ugly. Her coloring was a mossy brownish green. Her hair was the same color. Her eyes were completely grey from end to end. But her body was anatomically correct for his own. Her breast were small her waist was very thin. She was so thin and frail. He thought she looked like a dead person or someone sick with disease. He nearly yelled for Nappa to remove this woman. He couldn't imagine touching her. 

She walked closer to him. He flinched and stepped back. With a heavy accent she asked "Does my appearance displease you?" she knew she looked far removed from his 'type' she was actually feeling the same about the way he looked.

But that wasnt really something she worried about when she was doing her job. She was used to men being put off by her looks, it didn't make her upset in the slightest. Truth be told she didnt like way her coloring in this light looked either. On her planet the sun was deep deep purple and it caused a transformation. 

This room had a light switch that would create the same lighting. She moved away and flicked a switch. Vegeta looked around the room and seen purple lights turn on every where....then she hit another switch and turned off the white light. 

Then there she was her skin no longer appeared green...but gold. She looked like a solid moving chunk of gold. Like a statue in the royal garden. Her eyes where silver in this light. Still not the most attractive woman but he could stand to touch her now. He also noticed what she lacked in breast she made up in her backside. 

He still wasn't sure where to begin. He wasn't ready to sit on the bed. She walked back over to him. "This is how we all looked on my planet." she smiled at him. He furrowed his brow. 

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She let out a playful laugh. He walked her over to the wall and pushed her against it. It knocked wind out of her. He enjoyed the painful squeak she let out and slammed her again. She let out a louder yell. 

"Thats right woman...who is in control now?!" Vegeta growled in her ear.   
She was used to men being rough but this was a little harder off the bat   
than normal. 

"You are." she said quickly. He moved back but she knew not to move from the wall. He ripped off her panties and spred her legs apart with his knees. He was still hesitant on how to proceed but knew for sure he wanted to see her full bottom and touch it. He cupped her ass cheeks and squeezed. She lifter her head and let out a moan. He pushed her back into the wall with one hand and began to touch her holes with the other. Sinking his fingers deep into both. He could smell that other men had used her recently. He pumped his fingers into her. Her moaning became louder.

He didn't want anyone to hear them and wrapped and arm around her neck. Cutting off some of her ability to moan. He could clearly hear Nappa in the other room. He could hear and smell that Nappa had 3 women with him. 

Vegeta plucked his fingers from her body and smelled them. She was mildly aroused and scared at the same time. He was uninterested in her arousal. He wanted to terrify her. 

His cock began to harden as her heart raced. He unleashed his manhood and slammed it into her. She screamed in pain. She wasn't expecting anal sex and had no warm up for it. Vegeta didn't actually know or care which he had entered. It wasn't up to her it was up to him. He slammed her harder and harder into the wall. Her screaming became unbearable. He moved his hand over her mouth...and nose. He was pressing her further and further down while his hand remained over her mouth. He was thrusting into her like his life depended on it.

He was in control of this room. Of this moment. Of her. He thought about that sick feeling when his tail had been touched. He became so disgusted and angry. He slammed harder and harder until he was out of control. Suddenly he knew he was going to unleash his seed into her. He remembered Nappa said to never leave that inside a woman and let her live. But he simply couldn't pull away not now. Not when he was dominant. Not when he needed this. He thrust deep and held her there. Leaving his seed in her. He pulled out slightly and slammed back in.

He could feel his muscles relax a bit. He removed his cock from her and let her go... her body dropped to the ground. There was no resistance. No hands flew out to break the fall. 

Vegeta looked at her golden body. He kicked her side to rolled her over. He could see her face and her breast now.   
She looked much healthier in her golden body than the dry green she appeared in when she had first entered. She wasn't breathing. He stared for a long time. He was fasinated at this body. There was so much he hadnt noticed before. 

He shook her body, her leg seemed to be hanging off the hip. He wiggled it. It was as he thought, her left leg had been dislocated from the hip. He lifted her legs up to look at her naked genitals. He could see now he hadn't penetrated the vagina. He hadn't meant to stop her breathing just to shut her up.   
But he didn't really care either way.

He picked her up put her in the bathroom. He wanted to get out of that room but Nappa was still slamming away the room next door. 

 

Vegeta decided to shower. He was begining to feel nasty. He showered until his nose finally stopped radiating her stench on him. 

He dried off and opened the door to Nappa's room. 

The girls had left only a moment ago. Nappa was sitting on the bed naked.This room was even more pungent with the smell of women. Nappa turned his head to look at him. Vegeta was looking for the words to describe what happened but couldn't seem to open his mouth. Nappa was well aware of what went on. Silently he got up went to Vegeta's bathroom. Vegeta heard a shuffle and then BZZZZ. 

"It's fine. They sure gave you an ugly one anyway." Nappa teased. 

"Yuck, tell me about it." Vegeta jumped at the chance for humor. Nappa looked around the room. 

"Lets go to a Green House and rest our minds. When we get back we can have more women and I'll make sure they look descent." Nappa seemed to have just scratched the surface of his desires. 

Nappa paid the Green Old Lady as they left and requested 2 red women and 2 pink ones . Making sure they didnt send up another mossy green one. The old lady nodded. 

The air outside smelled of motor oils, fried food, women, and burning garbage. The air was thick with smoke.  
Vegeta could see a green light at down the road. 

"That's where we will go now." he was taking the lead and telling his subject where they would go from here. Nappa nodded his acknowledgement and approval. 

Inside the Green House there was more smoke everywhere. Small black tables were scattered about. Surrounded by pillows. He and Nappa sat at a table towards the back. Men all over were laughing, sleeping, mediating but no one wore a grimace. 

Nappa suggested a Tranquility Bar. Vegeta had no idea what that could possibly be. But trusted his judgement. 

A beautiful pink woman wearing a dress of gold chain came to take their orders for the evening. Nappa requested the Tranquility Bar and few other things. Vegeta's eyes where feeling heavy from the smoke in the room. He was relaxed already. 

He was staring at her body. Unlike the gold girl she was ALL woman. Almost exaggerated in features. She walked away and his eyes lingered on her large ass. 

"Why...umm...can we find a woman like for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I ordered two to be in the room upon our return." Nappa had guessed Vegeta would want someone who looked a bit more relatable. "I want to warn you Vegeta. What we are about to consume is good in moderation. To be indulged periodically but can make a man... weak, lazy, and useless if used long term."  
Vegeta nodded. 

The pink lady brought back 3 bottled of liquid, which turned out to be alcohol. A large platter of baked goods that carried a musky undertone. And a large stick that appeared to be grass of some type wrapped in room grass. 

Nappa made their payment and asked to be undisturbed for the remainder of the evening. She bowed and walked away. 

Nappa poured them some alcohol from the first bottle, it was spicy and strong. Vegeta gulped it down in one swig. He had drank alcohol before. It was the other stuff that was new to him. 

Nappa pushed some of the dark musky 'bread' towards him. Eating 3 in one chomp himself. Vegeta took a small bite to test it. Then realising it was sweet and delicious despite a 'musky' undertone began to shovel the bread into his mouth.

They finished the first bottle of alcohol and the sweets. Finally Nappa lit the grass stick on fire. He took in a deep breath. He handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta was already smelling and feeling its relaxing effects. He took a deep inhale on the stick. And for the first time since he could remember he was completely relaxed. They inhaled and passed it back and forth. Eventually Vegeta found himself cracking up at Nappa's battle stories, stories of ugly hookers, he made fun of Raditz a bit. 

Nappa wanted to talk on a deeper level with Vegeta but realized he was too influenced by the herbs, and that to bring up anything serious could turn the mood sour. Vegeta was mumbling something about pink women when he stopped... he was looking into himself in deep self reflection. Nappa sighed and closed his eyes. He also needed to seek his inner self. They remained there silent for hours. 

The effects began to wear down and they finally felt comfortable walking back to the Purple House. Vegeta liked the way the herb relaxed him and made it easier to seek out his inner self, but not at how dull his senses to the outside had felt. 

The smell coming from the Purple house smelled even better this time. Women! Nasty women. They entered their rooms and seen the 2 red and 2 pink women waiting for them. 

Vegeta pointed two the two pink girls and then to his room. They both gazed at him and smiled with interest. Vegeta felt his arousal gear up. He was already off to a better start since he was much more relaxed and these women looked soft and pleasant. 

The women were drapped across his bed and he closed the door. They were almost identical to the Green House woman. Seemed much friendlier and eager... 

He undressed himself and crawled onto the bed. He lay back and waited to see where they would begin. They crawled towards him and began to rub his chest and body. He didn't like such intimate touching on himself and smacked their hands away. They were a shocked at the slaps but they had been slapped plenty before and knew some men didn't enjoy false intimacy. They simply lowered themselves toward his cock getting right to the point, turning their asses towards him giving him a full view of their bottoms and labias. They started licking up and down opposite sides of his thick cock. Then licking the tip and back down. He was so relaxed and everything they did felt amazing. He let his hands wonder to their bodies and began to rub their silky folds. They both began to feel wet and he could smell that distinct smell of heat. He buried two of his fingers into their vaginas each. They both moaned and continued to fight for his cock in their mouths. He swelled every time his tip was enclosed in a mouth.

Finally it was too much and he pulled the one on his right side and slammed her on the bed at his side. Her face in the mattress. The other girl made room on the bed and sat over on a love seat.

Vegeta mounted the pink girl. Her pussy was tighter than the other girls and much tighter than the green girl from earlier. He almost couldnt think he had so much blood pounding in his ears. His tip was dripping with excitement. He pulled her hips against him and thrust in to the hilt. She let out a cry of pain. He'd smashed against her back wall and stretch her further than she'd ever been. He didn't hesitate to begin ramming into her full force. She cried louder and louder. Till he knew it wasnt pleasure but pain that was causing her to cry out. The other girl remained as silent and watched. 

Vegeta was growling and panting. His sense of relaxation had stopped, he was desperately trying to regain control of himself. He slowed down just a bit. Her body began to bruise everywhere he had touched her. She felt so warm and wet even still. He was about to release his cum. 

"Call me a Prince." he commanded. Thrusting once again more powerfully

"You are a prince." she cried out between gasp for breath. He hardened more. She repeated the word Prince with each thrust until finally he pulled out his cock and let his cum go on to her ass. There was blood between her legs, though he could smell she'd been with someone just the night before and was not a virgin. She was begining to turn blue in many places. But she was fine her legs seemed to function. And she obviously wasnt dead. 

She bowed and grabbed for the robe she'd had earlier and took her leave to go. Vegeta raised a hand and flicked it with her dismissal. She could barely walk the other pink girl nearly carrying her out. 

"She can go. Not you!" he was looking to the other girl. She let the other go and walked back to the bed. Vegeta had already recovered and was ready for another go. 

After a few hours of rough housing he sent her to go as well. 

He layed back on the bed and turned the light low. Vegeta could again feel the relaxing effects from the Green House again once his heart rate came down. He'd forgotten just how influenced he was until he laid down to sleep. He wanted more and more women.

He knew now that it was best if he was relaxed when they came. At least they could leave in one peice. He realized he could have slept with the women in his bed for the night and repeatedly satisfied himself throughout the night but he wanted to be alone. For a while. It had been a strange day. 

As he fell asleep he thought about how Frieza had disgraced him. He felt sick about it again. But instead of an endless feeling of weakness he knew he would keep his promise to himself and destroy Frieza at right time. He was stronger than Frieza. Maybe not here and now. But somewhere on the time line of his life he was far more powerful and he looked forward to that day.   
....................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> ............................................................................I may make this an ongoing story about Vegeta from Midteen years to the time he meets Bulma. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who could stomach this story to read it. :p 
> 
> As I am tapping these stories out on my phone I do my best to proof read. But I'm certain I mispell quit a bit. Hopefully your able to enjoy the overall story.


End file.
